First Spy
by Jloeman2012
Summary: Casey Meberg has a secret, her mother is the goddess Athena. That's a bad thing to have when your dad is a world famous movie producer.     When ancient creatures attack the wrap party of her dad's latest film, she finds the guy she likes is a demigod too
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is my first story! Please comment! **_

_*** I DONT OWN PJO* **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First Spy<p>

The room was dark, Dylan was surrounded by boxes labeled TNT. The warehouse was cold and a breeze was coming from the open cargo by door. Dylan reached down to his belt and took out his gun. A masked figure walked out from the darkness and stood staring at him. Dylan raised his gun at the man.

"You shouldn't be here" the masked man said.

"Neither should you" Dylan replied.

The masked man hit a button on his watch and suddenly dozens of footsteps were heard coming into the warehouse. Ropes fell from the ceiling and men came down them, except two who got stuck midair.

"CUT CUT CUT!" Artie yelled over the mic " take five everyone". My dad and I ran to Dylan.

"You're doing great kid." My dad said. I nodded in agreement. " Just a little technical problem. I'm going to go check in with the stunt guys." He walked over to Steve and his team. Once the makeup ladies were done with his touch-ups, Dylan looked down at me with his gorgeous smile.

" I'm glad you're here Casey. It's weird being the only person on set under age thirty".

"I know how you feel. Before my aunt moved in with us, I always had to be on set with dad, and I was the only kid there."

"Yeah. I heard about that. Apparently you pulled some crazy shenanigans when you were younger."

"Oh my gods. Dad told you about that? " I sighed putting a hand on my head.

"Its ok, it sounded cute"

"Ok Guys lets get moving!" Artie shouted.

"I'll talk to you later Casey" he said walking back to the camera.

"Ok" I said giving him a little wave. I walked back to where my dad was.

All right let me fill you in. My name is Casey Meberg. I'm thirteen years old and live with my dad. He's a big movie producer so home is wherever his latest movie is shooting. We have a house in New York, but he likes me to be with him so I'm usually on set. His latest movie shooting in LA is First Spy 2: Revenge of the Russian. Dylan plays this awesome spy who's really the son of the President of the United States. Let's just say I have a bit of a thing for him. He's really nice and sweet. He's not one of these attention seeking celebrities. He tries to stay away from the paparazzi. Also, he's taller than me. I'm six feet tall, guys like that don't come around that often. I've been the tallest person in my grade for as long as I can remember. But most importantly, he likes all the same stuff that I do. He's not a black belt like I am, but he loves learning and doing all the stunts my dad's team comes up with. Not to mention he's really cute…

"Casey" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to find my dad walking towards me. "You ok sweetie?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine dad. I was just thinking about something dad."

"Ok. we're gonna start again so get behind the camera"

"Ok dad"

"Ok Case!"

When I got to my seat, they ran the scene again and Dylan finished the fight sequence perfectly.

"CUT! That's a wrap!" Artie's voice said loudly. Everyone cheered. Dylan shook hands with all the stunt guys then walked over to my dad and I.

"Great job Dylan! Even better than the first one!" my dad said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Mr. Meberg! It was great working with you again!" he said with a big smile.

"I'll see you tonight at the party" my dad said walking away.

For a second Dylan and I just stood there awkwardly looking each other in the eye. Then without warning, he hugged me. Not like a 'good work man' hug like we did in stunt practice. A two armed 'I care about you' hug. After realizing what he was doing, I wrapped my arms around him and stayed there for like thirty seconds.

"Thanks for keeping me company" Dylan said after finally letting go.

"You're welcome" I said looking up into his chocolate colored eyes. He smiled at me and then we went on to celebrate with the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there ya go! Hope you like it! I'll add more once I learn how to use the site!<strong>_

_**Please comment! What ya like, what ya dont like! It helps!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**here's chapter 2! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Half sister of bad news<p>

Later that say I was having dinner with my dad and the directors.

"I have a feeling this one's gonna go places." my dad said.

"Totally. Bigger and better then the first. Number one movie in the world. We're gonna blow them away." Darren, the director, said.

We were all laughing when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw it was my best-friend from camp/half sister Annabeth Chase. "Dad, its Annabeth can I talk to her?"

"Ok Case"

"Ok Dad". I walked to the hotel lobby before I picked up.

"Hey Annabeth, What's up?"

"Hi Casey. Nothing much, just the long last few days before the winter break campers show up." My sister said.

"Don't worry. My dad's movie finished today. I'll be there the day after tomorrow." I said sympathetically

"I know, Im so excited to see you and Malcolm. How's Dylan?"

"Good I guess. OMG Ani, He hugged me today. You know I have a bit of a thing for him." I laughed, then paused for a moment. "Wait… why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Annabeth, I know you. Why do you ask?" I said sitting down. "Wait. You don't like him too do you?"

"Worse"

"Wait, what?" I said sitting up.

"Casey, you need to keep an eye on him"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to tell you this but….. This morning a report came in from one of the satyrs saying he saw a dracene in Napa mumbling Dylan's name.

"Oh gods, that doesn't sound good. All right, I'll keep an eye out. Dracene are really slow. It couldn't make it all the way down to LA in less than a day. I'll bring Dylan with me to camp. Chiron will know what to do.

"Good. I have reinforcements coming your way."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few days and thanks for the warning."

"Later Casey. Good Luck."

I hung up and went to the ladies room. I made sure no one was there before I took my necklace out from under my shirt. I rubbed my thumb over the silver gray jewel. It glowed and all of a sudden I had a sword in my hand.

"Therros" I said holding it in my hand for the first time in months. I took a few swings and found I still had excellent control of the blade.

"Be careful. He is in danger" a voice in my head whispered.

"Mom?" I said softly looking around. I put my sword away and went back to dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... what do you think? <strong>_

_**Like Annabeth thrown in there? She's my favorite character ever! **_

_**Did anyone notice The Parent Trap reference?**_

_**anyone? anyone? **_

**_Please Comment! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy chapter three! _**

**_*I don't own PJO*_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Movie star from planet weird<p>

When I got back, Dylan had come down from his room. His hair was wet so he must have just gotten out of the shower. He was sitting in the chair next to mine talking to the others about publicity.

"I think the first poster should be that picture of me doing the really high kick. It looks awesome " he said as I sat down and drank some ginger ale. " But not as awesome as Casey's. She looks amazing in that picture you have of her in your trailer Mr. Meberg." The picture he was talking about was me at my black belt graduation demoing with my Guro. He's six-five and i had to kick over his head. "It was even cooler in person" he told Artie and Darren. "Thanks for letting me come to that sir" Dylan told my dad

"I just wanted you to see how real black belts do it, son" my dad said all fatherly. "Now, I'm going to hit the showers before we head down to the party. I'll see you there" he said standing up. "Casey, you coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute. I just want to finish my sandwich. I don't really like the food they have at these shebangs."

"Ok Casey"

"Ok Dad"

I took a bite of my sandwich as Dylan watched me. He was staring at me kinda funny.

"Ok. I'm done. I'll see you later." I said getting up.

"I'll walk you to your room." Dylan said.

"Dylan it's fine." I said

"Oh, I insist"

"Okay…"

We walked out to the lobby and said hi to some of the crew members. When we were alone in the elevator he stood really close to me.

"Who did you say was your favorite band was?"

"Uh… Big Time Rush? Why?

"Oh, just wondering." We got to our floor and walked to my room.

"Well Miss Meberg. I will see you at the party" He did a sort of bow and walked away.

"You on somethin?" I asked while he was still in ear shot.

"Nope. Just feelin avery proper today" he called.

I shrugged and went into my room to get ready. Dad was in the shower. I changed my clothes and as I was brushing my hair when I got a text from Annabeth.

"_Reinforcements in place" _

_ "Thanks" _

I finished brushing my hair and got the necklace that had Therros inside. I put it on and the charm fit perfectly at the bottom of my blue V-neck blouse. I walked over to the mirror and straightend out my capries. Once my dad was ready, I straightened his tie and we went down stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stick around for the next chapter!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_** I added chapter titles!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Short chapter I have no name for!<p>

When the limo pulled out of the hotel parking lot I must have had a concerned look on my face because my dad turned to me.

"You ok Casey? I can see your concerned about something. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just sad that filming is over…" I lied.

"Casey. I'm your father. I know you. Is something wrong at camp? You'll be there tomorrow sweetheart!"

"Alright. Something is wrong" I said. " When Annabeth called earlierm it wasn't just to chat. They got a report this morning of a draccene wandering around Napa. Apparently he's looking for someone."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you"

"You can tell me bud! I promise not to make a movie about it!"

"Last time I told you about one of my adventures, You made Clash of the Titans, which sucked!"

"Casey, tell me." He said looking over at me. I looked straight into his eyes….

"Dylan."

"Alright. Keep an eye on him ok? I cant have the star of my movie get killed."

"Sure dad. Its what I do" I said as I leaned over and hugged him.

"Ok Casey"

"Ok Dad"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so this is how far I got last time. The story wasn't updating so I had to re upload it! If you're a returning reader, Welcome back, and here's the next chapters! <strong>_

_**The next two chapters are really good and action packed! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
